Someone To Die For
by Garowyn
Summary: Oneshot. Goku's thoughts and reflections on Gohan, Chichi, Krillin, Bulma, Vegeta and the rest as he prepares to do one of the greatest things a hero can do: self-sacrifice.


**A/N: I certainly do not own DBZ. This is set in Goku's point of view during the Cell Games Saga. I hope it's in character. I did not do his POV after he transports himself to King Kai's planet.**

**A BIG thank-you to my beta-reader, Super-Veggie-San! You've been a big help with the info. and tips.**

* * *

My son, Gohan, is preparing to finish off Cell and here I stand, my strength renewed. Cell should have been finished off a long time ago but Gohan kept toying with him, seeming to act like a certain Saiyan Prince I know. I have this strange feeling of dread, like I know what's going to happen. It's like something has to be done...and I'm just waiting for it to happen. If someone or something doesn't happen soon or act fast, Cell will self-destruct killing himself and the entire planet and I cannot let that come to pass. I love earth too much to let it happen and so I know there is one thing I can still do. Gohan may be a lot stronger than I am, but even he is at a loss of what to do as Cell continues to expand, crazily yelling out his plans. 

Yes, I know what I have to do. But do I have the courage to do so? Yes...I think I do.

I glanced at my friends, seeing the looks of horror on their faces. Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien...and most likely Hercule and his fans at the far side. Have they accepted what could have been but will not be? I for one refuse to let everyone's lives slip away just like that.

I'm going to miss earth. I know I was not born here but hey, it's a real nice place to live. And I am especially going to miss all the people and places I've grown to love and all the friends I've made. This is going to be tough but it has to be done.

Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo. You guys are great and real good friends. I'm sorry Yamcha things didn't work out between you and Bulma, but at least you're still friends. Piccolo, even though we used to be enemies and we're still rivals, I think you as an important and wise friend, an ally. I am eternally grateful to you for training my son while I was gone. He definitely needed all the training he could've gotten with what we faced.

Good-bye Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and all the rest. I won't forget the interesting yet challenging things we had to do when training under you, Master Roshi. Thank you so much. It really helped me out in the long run and aided in making me what and who I am today.

Trunks. Everyone is indebted to you for going back in the past to our time and warning all of us about the Androids. I'm sorry for what happened in that alternate future. The things you saw as you were growing up...I can only imagine. You are strong and able to take care of yourself. Heh, that's no surprise seeing how you're Vegeta's son. That news certainly shocked me! You've made great progress over the time you've been here and I want to you know that Vegeta does care for you. As you have found out, he's not exactly "Mr. Sensitive" but I know deep down inside he accepts you as his son and is proud. After Cell is gone, you'll probably be going back to your timeline, am I right? Good luck with Androids 17 and 18 although you won't need it.

When you first landed here on earth, I must admit I wasn't that fond of you at first. But I understand what's like to basically grow up alone. However, I don't know what it's like to grow up the way you did. You've never really told me about your life before earth but I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry. Things are always worse before they get better, you know. Bulma is a wonderful friend and will make a good wife, or according to you, a good mate. I'm happy and delighted that you two fell in love. And give the Trunks in our time a chance. I have a feeling you'll be his hero as he grows up. So try not to procrastinate. There's gonna be precious moments that someday you'll wish you could have been there to see it or feel it. Believe me, I know.

I'm sorry for being uh, one step ahead of you but I can't help it! I think we're both equally strong and powerful. You don't know this but I can feel a strange pull, a longing in my Saiyan blood. I wish I could've seen Vegeta-sei before...well, you know. As much as I love this planet earth, a part of me will always ache and grieve for your homeworld. I also wish I could've known my father. Vegeta, I consider you a friend to me even though you don't act like it. I think I'm more of a rival to you though. Bulma and Trunks love you and Chibi Trunks will definitely love you. There is good in the galaxy, Vegeta. Protect and cherish your family. Farewell Vegeta, my friend, my rival, my Prince.

Bulma, I'm so lucky you found me first. Even though your original purpose was to get all the Dragon Balls for yourself, I'm still glad you took me under your wing and tried your best to explain things to me like dinocaps and what girls are. Heh, you had a quite a time dealing with me! I know I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer but thanks for putting up with me. You are one of the best friends I have ever had. I'm thrilled you finally found your "perfect boyfriend" or rather a not so Prince Charming. Trust me, Vegeta will take good care of you. I know this for sure and I know you do too. There's gonna be difficult times ahead but he'll always be there for you. Good luck with your inventions and whatever you're planning on creating. Have fun bringing up Trunks. Being a parent is an exciting experience!

And Krillin I can't forget you. Believe in yourself. You're the strongest full-blooded human on the planet so that's got to count for something. I had lots of fun training with you and I have already forgiven you for those tricks and mean comments you gave when we first met. To be honest, it didn't really hurt me in the least! I was still optimistic about everything then and I still am now, even when it's hard.

I love you so much, Chi-chi. It was awkward at first, especially since I didn't know what a wedding was or what marriage was. But I learned quickly and you've become one of the most important and precious things to me. We both brought into the world a wonderful and smart son and we have many memories together. I've never met a woman so strong and...well, forgive me, loud! You mean well though and you're a great mother and wife. I'm sorry I have had to put you through so much but there's something in me that has to always be the hero, the good guy and I can't stand the thought of innocent lives being thrown away.

You have no idea of the pain I feel whenever you are worrying yourself sick or having to know your only son was kidnapped or...becoming a warrior. You've taught him well and he's a lot smarter than I am! I am content knowing Gohan will be there to protect you. Good-bye Chi, I love you more than life itself so don't forget that.

Last but not least, Gohan. How proud you've made me, I cannot begin to explain. I knew from the moment you were born that you'd be a determined and formidable fighter, destined to be the world's hero, champion, a brave Knight. I am so full of regrets. Sorry you had to be kidnapped, to see myself and others die, to be forced to bring out your great and terrible power, to even be taken away to another planet! Too traumatic and stressing for a child yet you bore all of it, ready to take on the next challenge. I'm so sorry...but you just happened to grow up in the right place at the wrong time!

I wish I could make it up to you. Anything to take away those nightmares, for you to have a normal life. I know that's what you want. Still, you encourage others and try to remain cheerful. I love you with all of my heart, Gohan. Whatever you decide to do in life, be it a fighter or a scholar, I'm with you all the way, even after I'm gone.

I guess this is it. I turned towards the guys and spoke. "Listen to me, there's not much time left and I can only think of one way to save the earth now." The Instant Transmission technique. I hear their questions and I think Trunks has figured out what I'm going to do. I allowed a small smile. I'm sorry guys, but I'll see you again someday. "So long...friends." I said and pointed my two fingers to my forehead, concentrating.

Krillin's distant cry is the last thing I hear from them and I soon found myself in front of a bulging Cell. I think he realizes what I'm about to do but Gohan doesn't. I kept my fingers plastered on my forehead and set on hand upon Cell. Looking towards Gohan, I say what just might be the last things I will ever say to him. If they decide to wish me back with the Dragonballs, I will have to intervene. The earth will be better off without me, a much safer place because I always seem to attract the bad guys.

"You did your best, Gohan. I'm very proud of you."

"What? Dad!"

His voice tears at my heart and with all my strength, I hold back my tears and the urge to run back and hug him. I can't delay any longer or Cell will explode. "Take care of your mother for me. She needs you Gohan. Make sure you tell her that I had to do this." I paused. "Farewell my son."

I turn back to Cell, ready to rid earth of yet another super villain. Forgive me, my friends. I love you all. Keep your chins up, and don't give up hope or give up at all. We'll meet again, hopefully not too soon. I hope my sacrifice won't be in vain because guys like Cell always seem to have something up their sleeves. Good-bye gang, Bulma, Krillin, and Vegeta. Good-bye Chi-chi and Gohan.

I know what I'm doing. You're all worth dying for.


End file.
